User talk:Isabee30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Ocean Starline Hotel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 14:52, May 16, 2010 So, you're the guy in charge on making new buildings, right? Welcome to the Wiki! The Ocean Starline Hotel is so far the best, with all of the stories following it. See you round! -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Are You A? Hong Kong-er? Much of your buildings is a parody of Hongkong Disneyland, the Shan Ra (how is it spelled?), the Shan Ra Phineasland... just wandering. -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 08:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Answer Yes! It is! I am from Philippines. It is only some Sooga Citizens living while the gang is doing to the Phineas Flynn World Resort(spoof of Walt Disney World Resort) It is going to be on "http"//www.pffswrm.wikia.com." research and look through! The Popcorn is the main to rival bratwurst from Doofenshmirtz. Cool! I got a LOT of teachers coming from the Philippines at school! Well, I am going to that wiki. If you want me to help, feel free to do so. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 11:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages on PnF Flynn Management Wiki. FadhilPF (Talk) 06:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I already made a pic of Daisy in her prom dress, it is this one: Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 14:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! But just if you hadn't started on it: Just make sure to put Daisy standing up straight, with one hand on her hip, and the other arm up, in a fist, and put "Be Random". And for Didi, just put her standing up, arms by her hips, and one leg bent like this pic: and put "Be Crazy". Make sure that Daisy's stand-out thing (You know, like Isabella's highlights and Amy's bracelet) is her Skirt, and that Didi's stand-out thingy is her belt. Oh yeahz, and make Daisy's background color Orange like her shoes or Electric Lime like her eyes, and Didi's background Purple like her belt. But if you already know what you are going to do, it's okayz. :) Thankz for asking first! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 14:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 12:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I hate to put pressure on you, but have you finished Daisy and Didi's Z images? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool Your character looks so cool. :) Awesome! Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll try to not be offended. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 22:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm voting for Disneygirl's image. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 14:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I am puting up Devin and Dini for deletion, since I won't tolerate you copying my characters. I do not like you copying/making counterparts for my characters. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 00:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 You know... You may want to check my latest blog. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 01:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I'm just saying that you got me mad because you made unwanted counterparts to my characters. I'm not saying that I want you to quit (I don't hate you), but how would you feel if someone went along and made counterparts to Amy or another of your characters? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) AH, so you understand me? Great! :) Hope we can still be friends! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) IsaPierre and HyperPhineas I couldn't help but notice on your user page you put that you liked my two shippings IsaPierre(BTW Thanks for the name for them! I couldn't find a shipping name for them for the life of me) and HyperPhineas!!! Thanks!! That's sooo cool that my shippings are getting some attention! :D~Hyper Issue 11